


Date Gone Right, Mostly...

by IAmLettuce



Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, F/F, First Dates, First Kiss, Fluff, McDonald's, Romantic Comedy, Winter, shitpost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:01:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24566578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAmLettuce/pseuds/IAmLettuce
Summary: Basically, Natsuki and Yuri go to McDonald's, pretty much like a sloppy date or something. Anyways, my first fic, it probably won't be good. Anyways, enjoy this shitpost!
Relationships: Monika/Sayori (Doki Doki Literature Club!), Natsuki/Yuri (Doki Doki Literature Club!)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 33





	Date Gone Right, Mostly...

**Author's Note:**

> There's a lot of cussing, but Natsuki is an angry gremlin, so that's to be expected.

It's a cold winter day. Yuri was running down the street, praying she wasn't late to school. "God, I can't believe I didn't hear my alarm! There's ice everywhere, I'm practically asking to slip and fall!" Yuri exclaimed, pretty upset with herself and the world at that. A pink flash out of the corner of her eye caught her attention. When she turned her head to look, what she saw was non other than Nastuki, booking it down the sidewalk. "Shit, shit, shit..." Natsuki mumbled under her breath, not even noticing Yuri across the street. "Hey Natsuki!" Yuri yelled from across the street. "Huh?" Natsuki turned her head, distracted from the sidewalk, and in turn, slipping on the ice. "Goddamn it! Winter is such bullshit! Why the fuck does ice even need to exist!?" Natsuki yelled out multiple cusses, and Yuri didn't really feel like listening to the small tantrum. 

"Um, sorry if I distracted you! I-It's my fault you fell, here..." Yuri offered her hand to Natsuki, and to her surprise, Natsuki let out a dramatic sigh and grabbed her hand. "Whatever, let's just go to school, we're late at this rate anyways." Natsuki grumbled, wiping off flakes of snow. Yuri noticed after Natsuki stood up, the entire back of her skirt was soaking. "Um, Natsuki..." Yuri started, only to be quickly interrupted. "I know I know! My ass is completely wet, you don't need to point it out! I'm not stupid!" Natsuki yelled, clearly upset by her ruined skirt. "Jeez, didn't need to go full gremlin on me..." Yuri muttered, quiet enough so Natsuki didn't completely kill her. "Ugh, there's no way it's going to be dry by time we reach school, and when the other kids see my entire ass soaking, they're gonna make fun of me!" Natsuki complained, making herself more and more upset. 

"You know Natsuki, you could ask the office for a spare uniform, I'm sure they would give one to you." Yuri stated. Natsuki let out a long sigh. "I know, but the other students are still gonna call me out for my skirt! I don't want a reputation as 'The Dumbass Who Slipped On Ice And Got Her Entire Ass Wet'! I doubt you've ever been in this situation before!" Natsuki wailed, looking to be on the verge of tears. "Look Natsuki, I know you're embarrassed, how about I walk close behind you, okay? Also, I highly doubt any other kids are this late, so you don't need to worry about being spotted by a lot of kids." Yuri tried to calm Natsuki down, mostly so they could get a freaking move on so they wouldn't be as late as they already are. "Fine..." Natsuki let out yet another sigh, taking the lead in front of Yuri, careful not to slip on any ice. Natsuki was thankful to be in front, mainly so Yuri couldn't see the faint smile and blush she had on her face. 

The two girls walked through the school gates, talking about random things here and there: Manga, Horror, MC's stupidity (Mainly Natsuki on that one), Baking, and relationships here and there. Natsuki ended up getting a new uniform, of course after the Headmaster went full ape shit on the two poor girls. They ended up avoiding any students they saw, and nobody noticed Natsuki's, 'Soaking Ass' as Natsuki likes to put it. The girls stopped in the middle of the hallway. "See you in the clubroom!" Yuri said as she walked in the direction of her homeroom. "Yeah, see ya!" Natsuki called as she walked to her homeroom as well. 

Class passed by as ordinary as ever, well, almost, considering the fact Natsuki and Yuri accidentally summoned Satan, AKA their teacher's 'Late Student' Side. Yuri entered the clubroom before Natsuki, and Monika, Sayori, and MC were already in the clubroom. "Hey Yuri!" Sayori called, accompanied by a wave from MC and a "Welcome!" From Monika. Yuri briskly nodded to everyone, not really paying attention, mostly looking for Natsuki. "Is Natsuki here yet?" Yuri said to the three members. "I thought she was with you, you're her girlfriend after all!" Sayori said. Yuri eyebrows furrowed with worry. "She's usually here before me, could something have happened? No, maybe I'm overthinking everything, something must have held her up, maybe a teacher is yelling at her? Hmm..." Yuri mumbled, absorbed in her own world. "Um, Yuri? Natsuki is-" MC had started only to get cut off. "Snap out of it, I'm right here you worry-wart!" Natsuki yelled, making Yuri jump. Natsuki giggled, and Yuri quickly collected herself. 

"When did you get here?" Yuri asked Natsuki, still a little shaken up. Natsuki pointed over to the closet. "I was waiting in there so I could scare you! I know you well, so I knew you would most likely get worried and start to mumble to yourself if you couldn't see me. Aren't I such a good girlfriend?" Natsuki laughed, later joined by the rest of the club. "Wow, you two are sooo cute! You should really go on your first date, me and Monika are today!" Sayori said. "Oh, I wasn't aware you and Monika were going on your first date today, where are you going?" Yuri asked. "We're going to a nice Italian place by the Coffee Shop." Monika replied. "Italian sounds nice. Say, Natsuki, where would you want to go for our date?" Yuri turned to Natsuki, who was a bit taken aback by the sudden question. "Wait, are you asking me out?" Natsuki said, flustered. "Sure, we can go wherever you want after the club meeting." Yuri said dreamily. 

Okay so maybe it wasn't the best idea letting Natsuki decide. "McDonald's?" Yuri said, confused if Natsuki was being dead serious or if it was all a silly joke. "Yep! We're gonna order a bunch of McNuggets and soft drinks!" Natsuki exclaimed, and only then Yuri realized Natsuki wasn't joking with her. Yuri decided to keep quiet, she didn't want her head getting bitten off like a McNugget. The couple walked into McDonald's, and full of energy, Natsuki ran up to the cash register. "Natsuki, wai-" Yuri was cut off, it was far too late to save Natsuki from the dreaded Karen that stood before her. "Wow, is this what you learned from your parents? You should never cut in front of strangers, it's awfully rude. Also, where are your parents? Are you an Elementary kid or something?" The Karen started babbling nonsense, and Natsuki was ready to duel. 

"First off all, you blonde bitch, don't assume what my fucking parents taught me!" Natsuki started, yelling as loud as possible. "Maybe I wouldn't have cut in front of you if you weren't a brain dead and made a goddamned line! Also, I'm in High School you dumbass! I'm 18 and I'm responsible for myself! Are you that retarded to assume my grade and age?!" Natsuki screamed. Everyone in the fast food place turned and looked at the two. "Um, Natsuki, we should just go..." Yuri said quietly, bewildered by the event taking place before her eyes. "Oh, is this your sister? You should really be more responsible for your younger sister's actions, how lazy, you should be teaching her manners! Now I see why she acts this way, she shouldn't be under your irresponsible care, I am disgusted!" The Karen exclaimed. Yuri buried her face in her hands, embarrassed. Natsuki gasped, turned to the Karen, and said, "Son of a Bitch." Just then, Natsuki Bitch-Slapped the Karen. 

"She's my girlfriend you ass-hat! And if you insult her again, I will falcon kick you to the ends of the Earth!" Natsuki yelled, flipping her hair. The manager came from behind the register and sternly told the Karen and the two girls to leave before he called the cops. Natsuki stuck the finger at the Karen as they left, clearly pissed. "What an-" Natsuki began, only to be cut off by Yuri. "Let's just order on GrubHub, we can go to my place." Yuri said quickly. Natsuki silently nodded, and walked down the town into the neighborhood, talking about the encounter on the way to Yuri's house. "Natsuki, while I appreciate you standing up for me, you shouldn't have yelled so much, we got kicked out of McDonald's!" Yuri said dramatically. "Hmph, she was being a jerk, so I set her straight. I've been kicked out of Burger King and Wendy's you know! I narrowly avoided getting kicked out of Taco Bell, heh." Natsuki sounded pretty proud, even though getting kicked out of fast food places shouldn't really be something to be proud of, at least in Yuri's prospective.

"Can we please just go somewhere other than a fast food place next time?" Yuri said. "You mean you want to go on a date with me even after I got kicked out of McDonald's?" Natsuki said, a bit surprised. "Of course! You were just standing up for me and yourself, I think you're super headstrong, and I'd love to go on a date with you again!" Yuri exclaimed. Natsuki turned her head the other way, her face turning the color of McDonald's ketchup. Yuri giggled quietly, and the two slowly but surely made there way to Yuri's house. They both ordered a ten-piece meal of McNuggets, and Natsuki got coke while Yuri got lemonade. 

Yuri and Natsuki sat on the couch, waiting for their order from GrubHub. "Hey Natsuki? There's an anime I saw that I thought you would really like, it's a magical girl anime called, 'Puella Magi Madoka Magica' But people call it Madoka Magica." Yuri said. Natsuki already had grabbed the controller and scrolled through Netflix on the T.V, finding the anime and turning on subtitles. Yuri didn't often watch anime in subbed, but if that's what Natsuki wanted, that was okay with her. The two got invested in the show, well, mostly, Natsuki. Yuri was the only one who noticed the doorbell ring, and she went out to grab their order and pay. "Food's here!" Yuri called, only to be shushed by Natsuki, who was on the couch watching the screen with tears. Yuri looked at Natsuki, tempted to call her cute, but refrained, knowing Natsuki didn't like being called cute. 

Yuri set Natsuki's McNuggets on the coffee table, as well as her own. Natsuki ate her food while watching the T.V, yelling at the fictional characters with food in her mouth. Yuri giggled whenever Natsuki started yelling, as she thought it was actually pretty adorable. When their meal was finished, the two girls continued watching the show late, and Natsuki eventually spoke up. "I should head home now, I don't want my parents to get worried." Natsuki said. "Can you stay for a few minutes actually? I promise it will be fast." Yuri said. "Um, okay?" Natsuki scooted closer to Yuri. "I just wanted to tell you that even if this date didn't go as planned, I still had a lot of fun, it was actually really nice going on a date with you." Yuri started, reaching her hand over to hold Natsuki's, in which Natsuki let her, because she didn't honestly mind, as they held hands a lot. 

"You mean the world to me, and I feel like I haven't done enough to show it, so..." Yuri leaned closer, and all in one moment, pressed her lips against Natsuki's lips, squeezing Natsuki's hand. Time seemed to freeze, and the two girls stayed like this for what seemed forever, until Yuri finally pulled away. "I hope that shows how much you mean to me." Yuri said, her face tinted with blush. Natsuki smiled at Yuri. "How about for our next date, we go to that Italian place Sayori and Monika were going to? It sounds fancy!" Natsuki said, seemingly in a rare happy mood. "I would love that." Yuri replied, pulling in Natsuki for a quick hug. "You're so cheesy Yuri, jeez." Natsuki said, standing up. "I should head home now, see you tomorrow, honey!" Natsuki said as she walked out the door, adding 'Honey' just to get Yuri all flustered. Well, it surely worked, and Yuri's face was bright red.

Yuri flopped down on the couch, turning the T.V. off. "I hope we both miss our alarms so we can repeat this day all over again..." Yuri mumbled, replaying all the events of the day in her head. "I don't think I would mind dealing with evil teachers and angry customers, especially if Natsuki is there to Bitch-Slap them, heh." Yuri continued talking to herself for a while, before drifting off on the couch. "Good night Natsuki, I hope you sleep well..."


End file.
